Burning Love
by MissAuroraMarie
Summary: One fire was all it took to ruin the most passinate love. But how did it all begin? And what will happen in the end? rated T because im as paranoid as Foaly.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay. I got this idea from nature…sorta. It's kinda my idea, but I thought of while I was driving home from Publix. We were driving down the road, and saw all this smoke (Probably a dead giveaway about what this story is going to be about). There were two big wildfires on the east coast of Florida. And as we were driving, I came up with this great story idea! I hope you guys enjoy this! **

**BTW, I kinda cried writing this, so if you cried too, don't be afraid to leave a review about it. (Cries some more)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. There, I said it. Happy now!**

**Song: Bottom of the Ocean – Miley Cyrus**

_Chapter One_

"Holly!" I yelled, dodging a hole in the burning floor. It was getting hard to breathe, but I kept running, dodging any falling pieces of burning wood, or jumping over fires that blocked my way. I had to get to her. She could not die. Not now. I ran down the hall, and turned the corner. It didn't surprise me that this corridor was on fire too. What did surprise me is one thing. One door was left open; her door. All the doors in all the other halls stayed closed. She had probably smelled the smoke and had tried to get out. But the fire had already engulfed the hall. She was stuck inside, with no way out. I ran down the hall. I finally reached her room. Fire burned in there too. I ran inside and saw her sitting in the corner, the only fire free place, coughing. She had multiple burn mark on her arms and legs. She had a big cut going down her face. She must've fell down and cut herself. I ran over to her, and scooped her up in my arms, holding her close.

"Holly…" she looked up at me. She put her hand on my cheek.

"Artemis, I…can't…breathe." She coughed more. I swear I could see smoke coming out of her mouth as she coughed. I ran out of the room and ran back the way I came. But that way was blocked now. A pile of burning wood blocked the hall. I turned around and ran the other way. I made it to the stairs. It wasn't safe, but it was the only way. And if we died, at least I died with her.

I ran down the stairs. They collapsed as I ran down them. I made it to the first floor with few burns. But I still had to get out of here. So I ran through the flames, not caring if I got burned. All I cared about was keeping Holly safe. I made it to the front door in terrible pain. I was in agony. But I didn't care. I had other stuff to worry about. Like that fact that the door handle was probably about one hundred degrees right now and I wouldn't be able to open it with my hands anyway. So, I came up with the only other possible solution: kick it open. I lifted up my foot and hit the door as hard as I could. The door broke instantly, obviously worn down by the fire.

I ran out into the front lawn. The manor was too far away from the main city, so the fire department wasn't here yet, but I did see some people in uniform; the LEP. They must've come to help. Trouble ran up to me, and gently took Holly from my arms. Butler ran up to me too, checking me for any injuries. I'm pretty sure I had a lot of burns. But again, I didn't care; as long as Holly was okay.

"Artemis! What were you thinking?" Butler said, concern and anger in his voice.

"I had to get her." I said, breathing hard. Butler just nodded, concern still covered his face, but the anger was gone. What else could he say about that? I loved her enough to risk my life for her. She had done it for me plenty of times before. It was my turn.

I walked over to where Holly was lying down and bent down next to the small gurney. She was breathing hard. Her magic had done what it could, but it wasn't enough. Trouble walked up next to me and started checking her vitals.

"The shuttle got held up at the port. The medical team should be here in half an hour. I don't know if she'll last until then, though. We can only hope that you got her out in time." He said. He looked over at me, and noticing my expression, he said, "I'll let you talk to her. I have to go do something anyway." He put a hand on my shoulder, glanced at Holly one last time, and then walked away.

Holly turned her head to face me. Her face was covered in ash and a little bit a blood from her cut. She looked at me, her eyes pleading for comfort. I took her hand gently. I looked deep into her hazel and blue eyes, and found pain.

"Artemis," Holly said. "Thank you. Thank you so much. But you don't deserve to be hurt like this."

"You don't deserve to almost die." I said, tears filling my eyes. I was going to lose her. I couldn't lose her.

She reached her hand out and put it on my cheek, wiping the tears away. Her tears ran down her own face, creating paths on her cheek where they cleaned away the ash.

Trouble ran back over then. "Artemis, your mother is here. She wants to talk to you."I nodded, and I kissed Holly's forehead one last time before walking away. The tingle of her touch still lingered on my hand. I walked across the front lawn to where my mother and father was standing, staring at the burning house. Mother noticed me and ran over to me, hugging me tightly once she got to me.

"Arty!" She said concern in her voice. "What were you trying to do? Get yourself killed?"She pulled away and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

In told her exactly what I had told Butler. "I had to get her."

Mother just looked at me. Tears filled her eyes too. "I'm just glad your okay." She said hugging me again. And then she asked "Is she okay?"

I slowly shook my head. I didn't want to think about the fact that Holly might die tonight and that I could do nothing to save her. That it was my fault she was hurt.

_Too late._

"Sorry, I won't bring it up." She said. She walked over by my father. He would want to know what happened, but he gave my look that said _we'll talk later. Go to her._

I nodded. I walked back over to Holly. She was still breathing really hard. Then she coughed, and I could see that I was right before. Smoke filled her lungs to the point that when she coughed, she coughed out smoke. When I got to her, I took her hand gently and ran my fingers through her auburn hair which now almost looked black. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Is your mom okay?" she asked, struggling to get enough air to say the words.

I nodded. "She's just a little worried about me. She's worried about you too. I'm worried about you." She smiled weakly.

"Artemis, I worried about you too. Are…" I hushed her.

"Don't waste your breath on me. I'm fine."

She nodded and took in a deep, shaky breath, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to leave you." She said, totally ignoring what I said. I didn't care.

"You won't. They're going to fix you. Don't worry. Just don't worry." And then I started crying. I ran my fingers through her hair again and she squeezed my hand.

"Please don't cry." She said, putting her hand on my cheek, wiping away more tears. "I won't leave you. I wouldn't dare."

I put my hand on her cheek, wiping away her own tears. She moved her hand down from my cheek to my shoulder and pulled me closer. She tried sitting up a little to give me a hug; I supported her. Then she pulled away, put my face in her hands and kissed me.

Then she went limp in my arms, still breathing hard though. Her head rested on my shoulder. I held her close, listening to her slow heart beat become slower.

_Holly, I won't let you die. I would rather die for you. _

_I love you._

**A/N: Did anyone cry? I hope you liked it! Let me know if anything is wrong. I want to know if anyone seems OOC. Just leave a review. And I will write more, don't worry. As long as you leave reviews, I will write more. Now, does anyone need any tissues or a hug?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers! I'm back! My laptop is finally alive again! And don't worry HollyArty foreva, this is not a one shot. I will ever so rarely write a one shot. The reason is because I like longer stories and I know some people love one shots, but they're just not my thing. Take my first ever fanfic for example. Why Artemis Fowl does not like Lollipops. Not my best work…**

**Okay, this chapter takes place before the fire. I think this story will only be four of five chapters, but they may be long. I'm not sure, just read. My author's notes sound boring…**

**Disclaimer: *reads from paper* I, Captain Holly Short 16, do no not legally own the Artemis Fowl series. The rightful owner is Eion Colfer. *Frowns and sits down next to lawyer***

_Chapter Two(part1)_

_Two Days Before_

_Holly's POV_

I ran down one of the many long halls in Fowl Manor. This one was especially long and I thought I couldn't run any longer. But when I stopped, I heard the running footsteps behind me become louder, and I took a deep breath and ran down the hall. I ran fast and as I looked behind me I ran into a dead end. It was comical, actually. I almost laughed at myself for being so stupid. But there was no time to laugh. I tried opening on of the doors in the hall, but they were all locked. I heard his footsteps become louder and louder. He was still running, which was a surprise.

_I wish I was allowed to shield. Why did the twins ask _him _for the rules? _

So I waited. A few seconds later he appeared around the corner. He was sweating, and he looked tired. It was a big surprise to know that he had run that long. And he ran fast! Well, that's one advantage of being a human: long legs.

I flattened myself against the wall, trying to regain my breath. He walked up to me with a blank look on his face.

He tapped my arm and said. "Your it."

I giggled. "Darn!" I said sarcastically. He laughed. "You knew that this was a dead end hallway, didn't you?" He nodded. "I hate how you use those kinds of things to your own advantage."

"You should know my house by now, Holly. You've been here plenty of times before. I thought you knew." He looked at me.

"Well, I didn't. But now that I know that you're worn out, I can chase you down the hall again. Better get running Mud Boy because I'm only giving you five seconds!"

I swear, I have never seen that boy run faster in my life. Why couldn't he do that when we were facing trolls, or demons?

I counted five seconds and then pushed myself off the wall and sped toward him. If he was able to tag me, I should be able to do the same. But I was surprised when five minutes later I ended up in the living room on the first floor and found that it was empty.

_Where could he be? _

"Artemis, were playing Tag. Not Hide-And-Seek!" Holly shouted.

_Meanwhile_

_Third Person POV_

Artemis heard Holly's shout from the small closet. He had run down the stairs, two at a time, almost tripping, and made it into the small closet before she had made it down. The twins had probably heard her shout form their rooms as well and probably were on their way down the stairs to see if they could help find him. Then he would get yelled at for playing the wrong game. But he could fix that.

_Meanwhile_

_Third Person's POV_

The twins had launched themselves out of their rooms once they heard Holly. They had been hiding from Artemis, but after the first ten minutes without getting tagged, they came out of their rooms, and waited in the hall.

They were now standing in the center of the living room, listening to Holly whisper their plan. She had told them that she thinks Artemis is in the coat closet.

"Okay, on three, you open the door and drag him out, got it?" Holly whispered. The twins nodded. The absolutely loved wrestling their brother; and dragging him out of the closet was just a plus.

Holly and the twins silently walked over to the closet. Holly looked at the twins and held up her fingers.

"One," she mouthed. "Two, three!"

They opened the door and Holly launched herself into the closet. She wrapped her arms around Artemis's neck and jumped on his back. The Myles grabbed his leg and Beckett started pulling on his arm. They all screamed as they fell to the ground.

Artemis fell next to Holly. The twins scurried away to a safe distance before they got crushed under their older brother's weight.

Artemis groaned and turned his head to face Holly.

She was laughing so hard she was almost crying.

Artemis couldn't help but laugh with her. Her laugh was like a contagion. It spread like a disease, and soon, everyone in the room was laughing. The twins are hanging on to each other to keep from falling on the ground and Holly was gripping her side.

The gathered themselves at one point. No one was sure how long they were laughing for, but they were all sure it was quite a while.

"That was fun. I haven't that hard in a long time." Holly said, still giggling.

Artemis just nodded. He didn't have enough air to say anything.

They were all too busy caught up in their own thoughts or talking about the day's events to even notice the door open.

"Alright boys, it's late. Time for bed." Angeline said. She walked into the living room and saw them all lying on the floor talking and laughing. They turned and faced her when she walked into the room. "I'm glad you're all having fun, but it's time for the twins to go to bed. They have to wake up early tomorrow for the trip."

The boys moaned and groaned, but obeyed their mothers orders. They walked up stairs to their bedrooms, and Angeline followed them up. Holly and Artemis removed themselves from the ground and sat on the couch.

Butler walked in a few minutes later and finally broke the silence between the two.

"So, Holly, how long will you be staying?" Butler asked as he placed a few shopping bags on the ground next to the small coat closet Artemis was locked in a few hours ago.

"Well Trouble gave me the week off. But I might be staying only a few days because I have a ton of paper work to do. I'm not exaggerating." Holly replied.

Angeline walked back down the stairs. "Arty, are you sure you don't want to come with us to Paris tomorrow to see your father? I'm pretty sure you would be interested in the science that he's doing." Angeline said, walking over to the shopping bags. She started putting the new coats away in the closet.

Holly yawned and put her head on Artemis's shoulder.

"I'm sure mom. Just spend some time with the twins. Tell father I said hi." Artemis replied.

"Okay and I will. Goodnight everyone. Oh, and it was good seeing you again Holly." Angeline headed upstairs.

Holly yawned again.

"You two should go to bed. It's almost one o'clock in the morning." Butler suggested. "I'm going to check in myself. See you both in the morning." He headed upstairs.

"We should go to bed." Holly said. "I am so tired!" She pushed herself off the couch and lazily walked toward the stairs, Artemis right behind her.

**A/N: Part1 is slow. I can re do it if you want. I don't mind. It's been a while since I wrote for this story. I hope you all liked it though. Let me know if I should change anything. Again, I don't mind. So, good ahead and write your thoughts in a review! **


End file.
